Guerra
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: As dúvidas de um guerreiro. De qualquer guerreiro: a guerra vale à pena? O pior de tudo é que sei a resposta: não há uma resposta. Sinceramente, se houvesse alguma resposta, creio que quando a soubéssemos os deuses mudariam todas as perguntas. Radamanthys e Valentine Yaoi.


Título: Guerra

Autor: ShiryuForever94

Categoria: Concurso NFF V/2013, Songfic, [Projeto] Ano Zodiacal I, Signo: [Escorpião], Slash/Yaoi, MxM relationship, Radamanthys' POV, CDZ, Saint Seiya, Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia, Songfic (War of Change, Thousand Foot Krutch), DeathFic, Saga de Hades.

Advertências: Violência

Classificação: R

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: As dúvidas de um guerreiro. De qualquer guerreiro: a guerra vale à pena? O pior de tudo é que sei a resposta: não há uma resposta. Sinceramente, se houvesse alguma resposta, creio que quando a soubéssemos os deuses mudariam todas as perguntas.

Música: War of Change, Thousand Foot Krutch

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada. Trabalho de fã, feito para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

 **GUERRA**

 **ShiryuForever94**

 **Radamanthys' POV**

Falta muito pouco tempo. Em breve terei que realizar as missões para as quais venho me preparando desde que renascemos. Os acontecimentos têm se acelerado e eu não tenho nenhuma ilusão de que estão próximos, muito próximos.

O fato de eu haver derrotado alguns cavaleiros de ouro no Castelo Heinstein não me dão muito alento, nem confiança, muito menos esperança. Além da barreira posta por Hades haver diminuído os poderes deles a meros trinta por cento, desde que me vi renascer que sei que o meikai não é lugar para esperança. Não estou apenas me referindo à guerra em si e tenho para mim que não faz parte de ser um espectro ter qualquer crença em que haverá mudanças no mundo podre que os humanos insistem em querer salvar.

O irônico é que por eles ainda se acharem dignos de confiança, de terem a fé de sua deusa, Atena, de que um dia irão evoluir e melhorar, é que estamos diante dessa guerra que espraia seu sangue na superfície e agora no meu mundo, o inferno.

Nem estou sentindo tanto assim por mim, mas por todos que irão perecer além de mim. Alguém como Valentine, o homem que sempre amei e sempre amarei. Ele também sabe que tudo está indo inexoravelmente para o fim e, mesmo assim, permanece de guarda em seu inferno gelado, o Cocytes, aguardando ordens, minhas ordens... Eu deveria protegê-lo, mas tenho outras obrigações. Em breve os cavaleiros estarão marchando por aqui e preciso detê-los, ou morrer tentando, o que vier primeiro e confesso que pelo poder que os vi demonstrar, embora eu jamais vá admitir abertamente, eles vencerão.

Não sei se acho isso justo ou apenas sou indiferente a morrer ou viver. Na verdade, eu preferiria viver em paz, ter um lar, mesmo nesse lugar que todos desprezam, com Valentine. Mas quem sou eu para entender a raça humana, os deuses, ou qualquer um? Só entendo a mim mesmo e à minha inquebrantável lealdade ao meu Deus, Hades.

Bem, também compreendo o amor profundo que tenho pelo meu ruivo, mas não é sobre corações fofos que estou pensando.

Alguns escritores e pensadores já diziam, há muitos e muitos anos, que no amor e na guerra tudo é válido e eu posso compreender isso. É no amor, e na guerra, que o sangue ferve, que as almas colidem, que nossos sentimentos se misturam e se estilhaçam.

Tomo por exemplo meu coração. Ele sempre foi duro e frio para qualquer assunto, menos para Valentine de Harpia. Eu sou o mais forte, o mais tenebroso do meu exército e mesmo assim ele me ama perdidamente e somente por isso eu dei a ele o direito de penetrar em minha couraça e me conhecer.

Porque ele mereceu.

Se há algo que valha a pena na vida, e pelo que valha a pena morrer, é meu amor por Valentine. Não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso. Não tenho medo de deixar a vida para trás, tenho pavor de não reencontrar Harpia porque ele foi o único que realmente compreendeu minha alma cingida e foi remontando-a aos poucos com sua lealdade, honra e devoção. Estamos juntos nessa ida para o calvário, infelizmente.

 _ **It's a truth that in love and war,**_

 _ **É uma verdade que no amor e na guerra,**_

 _ **World's collide and hearts get broken,**_

 _ **Mundos colidem e corações se quebram,**_

 _ **I want to live like i know i'm dying,**_

 _ **Eu quero viver como eu sei que estou morrendo,**_

 _ **Take up my cross, not be afraid**_

 _ **Pegue minha cruz, não tenha medo.**_

Ouço os primeiros gritos, os sons de lutas. Lune de Balron enviando mensagens de cosmo nos avisando. Valentine... Ele estava recolhendo almas na primeira prisão. Não sei se teremos tempo. Não sei se poderei revê-lo, se haverá algum momento para algo que não seja morte e destruição. Seria melhor não pensar nisso, não agora, mas eu tenho tantas lembranças dos dias mais calmos que precederam as batalhas que vamos enfrentar. Dentro do possível eu fui feliz com o amor da minha vida. Não há como negar que eu não sou mais o mesmo desde que renasci.

Pode parecer um tanto piegas, mas Valentine me acalma, ensina, acalenta e faz ver o lado bom das coisas. Bem longe dele ser alguém meigo e gentil, mas a alma dele se conecta à minha e eu consigo deixar de lado, mesmo que por poucas horas, quem eu devo ser para me tornar apenas no homem apaixonado que sou perto dele.

Os cabelos vermelhos dele sempre chamaram minha atenção. Parecem feitos de fogo em algumas ocasiões, especialmente se ele estiver com eles soltos voejando por conta dos ventos agressivos do Cocytos. Lá, tudo é branco e ermo, infeliz e desolado, mas ele se sente bem ali, é seu domínio e, vou confessar que prefiro a solidão à companhia de quem nada tem a dizer ou contribuir com o trabalho ou com minha vida. Ah, claro, porque eu acho que tive uma vida, boa até. Com ele.

Por muitas vezes ficamos por lá, em rondas intermináveis, apenas conversando. É realmente incrível como as palavras podem ser usadas para expressar sentimentos. Só que eu também sei o quanto podem ferir. Numa das poucas discussões que tive com ele, logo após ter renascido, quando ainda estava levemente instável e um pouco revoltado por saber que eu sou apenas uma ferramenta de lutas, ele foi bastante frio e me ensinou com seu jeito peculiar de utilizar poucas e certeiras palavras o quão estúpido eu estava sendo. Eu quase o matei. Se há algo sobre mim que qualquer um no meikai sabe é que sou colérico, violento e agressivo. E Valentine não se importa, nem teme, nem um pouco, muito pelo contrário.

Bem, na realidade ele tem certo temor, pois é um homem inteligente o suficiente para ter noção de quão descontrolado eu posso ficar, mas não quero falar sobre isso agora. Prefiro me lembrar que Harpia tem esse dom. Sabe com exatidão o que dizer, como dizer, empregando o menor número de afirmativas possível e conseguindo um grande efeito sobre mim.

O rugido das lutas se aproxima. Não é mais hora de discurso algum, mas apenas de enfrentamentos. Um leve desespero parece vaguear por dentro do meu coração. Saber seu destino não quer dizer lidar com ele com tranquilidade. Tenho medo. Será que vou suportar, uma vez mais, lutar até a morte sabendo que fui o mais fiel e honrado possível mas que talvez seja em vão?

As dúvidas de um guerreiro. De qualquer guerreiro: a guerra vale à pena? O pior de tudo é que sei a resposta: não há uma resposta. Sinceramente, se houvesse alguma resposta, creio que quando a soubéssemos os deuses mudariam todas as perguntas.

 _ **Is it true what they say, that words are weapons?**_

 _ **É verdade o que dizem, que as palavras são armas?**_

 _ **And if it is,then everybody best stop steppin',**_

 _ **E se for, então é melhor todo mundo parar de pisar,**_

 _ **Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket,**_

 _ **Porque tenho dez no meu bolso que vão fazê-los se curvar,**_

 _ **I'm tired of all these rockers sayin' come with me,**_

 _ **Eu estou cansado desses roqueiros dizendo venha comigo.**_

 _ **Wait, it's just about to break, its more than I can take,**_

 _ **Espere, está prestes a quebrar, é mais do que eu posso suportar,**_

 _ **Everything's about to change,**_

 _ **Tudo está prestes a mudar,**_

 _ **I feel it in my veins, its not going away,**_

 _ **Eu sinto em minhas veias, isso não esta indo embora,**_

 _ **Everything's about to change.**_

 _ **Tudo está prestes a mudar.**_

Não se enganem, não sou um revoltadinho adolescente que acha que tem razão. Apenas sou prático e sei o que me espera quando eu cruzar a porta de meu castelo e for fazer o que eu preciso e devo fazer.

Sinto uma presença e suspiro profundamente. Obrigado por isso, Valentine.

"Radamanthys? Estou indo para o Cocytos, tenho algum trabalho ainda a ser feito, mas achei que seria apropriado apenas dizer que embora eles estejam chegando, em hordas, eu quero manter a esperança de que poderemos nos ver de novo, depois."

A voz de Valentine é baixa, masculina e transmite um controle que eu sei que nem sempre ele possui. Ele veio até aqui, me ver. Algo assim não tem preço. Viro-me com o olhar tranquilo que apenas ele recebe e vejo que está acompanhado de almas que serão enterradas no gelo para que cumpram suas sentenças. Eu gostaria de poder ficar a sós com ele, mas seria pedir muito, pelo menos hoje.

"Eu irei encontra-lo depois. Apenas espere por mim." Respondo com calma e a intensidade de nossos olhares é tudo o que temos no momento. Eu queria dizer tanta coisa. Rilho os dentes sem perceber.

"Eu sei. Não preciso que diga. Sinto o mesmo. Vejo-o mais tarde."

Ele quase sorri, a pesada súrplice de Harpia marcando o chão do castelo, como todas as demais amaldiçoadas vestimentas. Apenas concordo com um aceno e o vejo partir. Suspiro profundamente pois sei que é hora de apenas recolocar meu elmo, sublimar meus sentimentos mais decentes e deixar que a estrela maléfica que me escolheu assuma completamente o comando e me torne na fera assassina que Hades espera que eu seja para defender o meikai.

 _ **It creeps in like a thief in the night,**_

 _ **Ele se arrasta como um ladrão na noite,**_

 _ **Without a sign, without a warning,**_

 _ **Sem um sinal, sem um aviso,**_

 _ **But we are ready and prepared to fight,**_

 _ **Mas estamos prontos e preparados para lutar,**_

 _ **Raise up your swords, don't be afraid,**_

 _ **Levantem suas espadas, não tenha medo.**_

Como eu previa, os combates são rigorosos, extenuantes e sangrentos. Cérbero já morreu, bem como Lune de Balron, Esfinge e muitos outros. Encontrei-me com um tal Ikki de Fênix e foi bastante complicado. Ele é forte e é apenas um cavaleiro de bronze. Já tive uma amostra do poder de Kanon, o cavaleiro de gêmeos irmão do renegado que mandamos ao Santuário tomar a vida de Atena e que nos traiu.

Estou cansado. Tão cansado... Valentine, eu queria tanto ir ver você. Sei que há algo errado, você está lutando e não tenho certeza se você vai...

Sobreviver.

Só que sei meus deveres. Eu preciso lutar, vencendo ou perdendo, só me resta seguir em frente. As notícias não são nada boas. Uma por uma as defesas do meikai estão sendo derrubadas, tomadas e dominadas. Não há muito mais que nós possamos fazer. As forças de Atena estão penetrando pelo inferno e em breve vários deles estarão aqui. Sinto um cosmo forte e titubeio entre enfrentar esse homem, Kanon de Gêmeos, ou desaparecer indo em auxílio de Valentine que eu sinto que está perdendo cosmo rapidamente.

Eu quero ir, mas eu devo ficar em meu posto e lutar. Sinto muito, Valentine...

There's a war going on inside of me tonight (don't be afraid)

Tem uma guerra acontecendo dentro de mim esta noite (não tenha medo)

Quando me decido a ficar e enfrentar Kanon sinto uma dor profunda. Fecho os olhos por momentos e meu coração sangra. Você se foi, amor... Você morreu antes de mim. Por que? Eu não estava lá para te proteger. Eu não pude...

"Radamanthys."

Tarde demais. Kanon de Gêmeos está aqui. Eu já não me importo mais. Não quer dizer que eu vá apenas desistir, mas que agora é tudo ou nada. Matar ou morrer. Não faz mais diferença.

Meus sonhos de talvez uma vida calma com Valentine voltarão para a caixinha de possibilidades do infinito ir e vir de nossas almas. Quem sabe um dia? Por agora, estou quebrado e cansado, só que ainda sou uma fera perigosa. Não há mais Valentine para domar meu humor e me impedir de horrores jamais descritos. Hora de lutar.

Adeus, Valentine.

 _ **Wait, it's just about to break, its more than i can take,**_

 _ **Espere, está prestes a quebrar, é mais do que eu posso suportar,**_

 _ **Everything's about to change,**_

 _ **Tudo está prestes a mudar,**_

 _ **I feel it in my veins, its not going away,**_

 _ **Eu sinto em minhas veias, não esta indo embora,**_

 _ **Everything's about to change,**_

 _ **Tudo está prestes a mudar.**_

 _ **It's just about to break, its more than i can take,**_

 _ **Está prestes a quebrar, é mais do que eu posso suportar,**_

 _ **Everything's about to change,**_

 _ **Tudo está prestes a mudar,**_

 _ **I feel it in my veins, its not going away,**_

 _ **Eu sinto em minhas veias, isso não esta indo embora,**_

 _ **Everything's about to change.**_

 _ **Tudo está prestes a mudar.**_

* * *

Nota: Foi publicada faz algum tempo, mas sei que há alguns leitores do casal por aqui. Obrigada pela atenção e, se possível, favor deixar algum comentário. Agradecida.


End file.
